Sesshomaru's Weakness
by Sephira Morgan
Summary: Inuyasha brings up a very sore subject that angers the hell out of Sesshomaru. Even after 100 years, Sesshomaru hasn't been able to recover from that day.
1. Sesshomaru's Weakness

When you think about Sesshomaru, you think that he has no weakness, no reson to feel sorrow or guilt. Well this story will change that.

It was a normal day in the feudal era. Ever since Naraku's defeat, everything was mostly calm and quiet. Inuyasha and Kagome were living happily amongst their friends Miroku and Sango who had new additions in their life. Their children were growing happily and healthy. Shippo's life was going well too, he had Rin to play with and that was always fun. Rin loved living with other humans, but still, she couldn't help but miss Lord Sesshomaru every now and then. Speaking of...

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Step aside Inuyasha, I only wish to see Rin." Sesshomaru stated calmly while walking towards them. Rin's face lit up at the sight of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your here!" She squeled in delight. She ran to his side and hugged him. Sesshomaru patted her head.

"Ok ok you saw her, now beat it." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru stared at him.

"Inuyasha, I suggest that you keep your temper in check. I am not going to harm anyone this day." He said. Inuyasha growled.

"My Lord, why did you come today? You're usually not here for another week." Rin asked. He knelt down eye level to her.

"I simply wanted to see you Rin, that's all." He said. Inuyasha started laugh a little.

"Yeah right tough guy, you and I both know why your here." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru stood again and glared at him threateningly.

"Oh what, you think I'd forget that day over 100 years ago when you screwed up?" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked mad.

"Inuyasha, if you want to see the light of another day, you will not speak of this." Sesshomaru threatened. Rin looked confused.

"What is he talking about my Lord?" She asked. Inuyasha smiled a very sinister smile.

"I mean the day Sephira died." He said. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he showed his fangs.

"Silence you fool." He growled.

"Ever since that day you..AGHHHHHH!" Inuyasha wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"SHUT UP!" Sesshomaru yelled. He moved so fast that Inuyasha didn't even see him coming. He pinned him to the ground with a single claw. Poison began to seep into Inuyasha's neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed in terror. She tried to run to help him but Miroku held her back.

"Don't even try it Kagome, he would kill you." He said. Sesshomaru kept increasing his grip onto Inuyasha's neck until he heard Rin scream.

"Lord Sesshomaru please stop!" Tears were streaming down her face. Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to their natural gold color. He let go of Inuyasha and took off.

"Wait, don't leave!" Rin cried out, but it was too late. He was gone.


	2. It's My Fault

Sesshomaru ran through the woods without showing any signs of slowing down. He couldn't believe he had just done that in front of Rin. She would probably never trust him again. He kept running well into the night. When he got to his destination, he made sure no one was around. Then, he dropped to his knees and clawed at the ground under him.

"Damn that Inuyasha, how dare he bring her into this. How dare he mention her name." Sesshomaru said to himself. He finally took a deep breath and released his grip on the ground. He sat up and looked at the area around him. There was no sign of life what so ever. Not a single blade of grass grew for hundreds of feet. Only a few support beams and demolished stone walls from a no longer standing kingdom was left. Sesshomaru knew exactly where he was, and he hated it.

"Sephira, I'm sorry." He whispered while looking over the gloomy land. He closed his eyes and began to remember.

Flashback

This place had once been a flourishing kingdom, run by a Dog Lord like Sesshomaru's father. His daughter Sephira was to one day inherithis throne, but she needed a mate to help her run the kingdom. One day Sephira and her father set out to meet with Sesshomaru and his father. The two demon Lords agreed that their children would make a perfect Lord and Lady. At first, Sesshomaru hated the idea of marrying Sephira against his will, but after a while he fell in love with her. Every night they would meet between their kingdoms and spend time together, and when morning came, Sesshomaru would take her home. On one special night, Sesshomaru gave Sephira an amulet This went on for days...until. Sephira's kingdom came under attack in the middle of the night before the wedding. When Sesshomaru got word of the attack he wasted no time in running to find his beloved Sephira. But, when he arrived, it was too late. The kingdom was in ruins and the Lord was dead. Sephira was never found. Sesshomaru searched for days trying to find her but it was no use. Heart broken, his father said it was time to give up. She wasn't coming back.

End Flashback

"I failed you Sephira. I should have been here. I should have kept you safe." Sesshomaru said. He rose to his feet and began to walk away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glowing figure appear. Sesshomaru turned and gasped.


	3. In The Dragons Claws

"Father." Sesshomaru said in shock. The great demon Lord nodded and signaled for him to follow. His figure became a single glowing orb that began to move away. Sesshomaru followed. He followed his fathers spirit until he came to a small clearing. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the waterfall present. Sesshomaru's father disappeared. He looked around.

"Father, why did you bring me here?" Sesshomaru thought. A slight breeze blew through the clearing carrying a familiar scent. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. It was Sephira's scent! Sesshomaru searched around the clearing and found that there was a tunnel behind the waterfall. Once he was at the entrance, the scent was much more clear. Yes, it was Sephira, Sesshomaru was sure of it! But wait, another scent. The scent of another demon. Sesshomaru drew out his Tokijin then ran down the dark tunnel. The farther he went, the stronger both scents became. He began to see a light emerging from the dark tunnel. Sesshomaru slowed to a walk and entered the lighted room. Horror and rage struck him when hesaw what was inside. At the end of a walkway a dragon demon sat holding Sephira down between one of its razor sharp claws. It's claws were already dug deep within Sephira's back. She was laying in a pool of her own blood. At the sight of Sesshomaru, it let out a loud roar.

"Let her go!" Sesshomaru yelled and charged toward the dragon ready to strike.

"Stay where you are, or she dies." The dragon hissed. He dug his claws further into Sephira's flesh causing her to cry out in pain. She still hadn't realized that Sesshomaru was there. Hearing her cries enraged Sesshomaru even further, he stopped anyway not wanting the dragon to cause her anymore pain. The dragon laughed at Sesshomaru.

"For over 100 years I've enjoyed having this woman in my claws. No matter how much I put her through, she never died." The dragon lifted Sephira's limp body up and tightened his grip on her again, and again she cried out. Sesshomaru's eyes went red once more. The dragon smiled.

"So, you want to battle for her life. Fine then." He said. Suddenly the dragon took off in flight and broke through the wall of the cave. Sesshomaru followed close behind. Once in the clearing, the dragon dropped Sephira in the grass and faced Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru became his true form and barked fiercelyat the dragon. The dragon lunged at Sesshomaru and tried to bite at his neck. Sesshomaru dodged the attack and sunk his teeth into the dragons back. The dragon roared in pain and tried to get out of Sesshomaru's grip. It whipped it's tail around and struck Sesshomaru on the face. A small gash formed just under his eye. This made Sesshomaru loosen his grip a little and the dragon was able to break free. It lunged at Sesshomaru once again and bit down into his shoulder. Sesshomaru growled angrily and swat his massive paw at the dragons face. The impact was so powerful that the dragon lost his grip completely and fell to the ground with a loud crash. Sesshomaru saw his chance. With bone crushing force, he bit down into the dragons scally neck and snapped it. The dragon choked on its own blood for a few agonizing moments then slipped to its death. Relieved, Sesshomaru turned back to his human form. He was glad that he came out of that battle with only a small laceration under his eye and a wounded shoulder. Then, he remembered.

He whipped himself around and ran to Sephira. There was practically nothing left of her clothing. The dragons claws had ruined them. Sesshomaru bent down and gently lifted Sephira into his lap. He held her close to him. His mokomoko (tail) wrapped around her for warmth. Her body was ice cold, but thankfully she still had a heartbeat, barely. Sesshomaru did his best to cover the wounds on her back from the dragons claws. She was losing a lot of blood, and from the looks of it, it wasn't the first time that the dragon had caused her that much pain and suffering. Sesshomaru was horrified to see that Sephira was in such bad shape. She was skin and bones, the dragon had starved her. Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Sephira, please, wake up." He said softly. He ran his hand over her cheek to get some kind of reaction from her. Sephira's dark blue eyes slowly began to open. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"S-Sesshomaru?"


End file.
